


Movie Night

by awriterforhire



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterforhire/pseuds/awriterforhire
Summary: As the Study Group prepares to go out and watch The Dark Knight Rises on opening night, Abed and Annie get locked in Annie's room with no way out. Abed freaks, and only Annie can calm him down.





	1. Chapter 1

The last year has been all over the place for the Study Group. Well, every year for the Study Group is all over the place. It would be odd for things not to be all over the place.

That being said, there were always days and events set in time that had structure to them; that were destined to happen despite everything. Abed would explain this by referencing Inspector Spacetime and how the Inspector sometimes would not mess around with predestined events, lest the Blorgons find him messing with the time matrix and eradicate him. If the Inspector didmeddle he'd find he wouldn't have the time, nay, the space to also deal with the Blorgons. So, the Inspector would let these preordained events happen without interference.

Tonight, Abed theorised, was one of these preordained events. The hours leading up to midnight on July 20th: The release of The Dark Knight Rises. Whatever might be going on in space, and time, and spacetime at this moment had no bearing on the timeline. Abed and the rest of the Study Group were destined to watch the first ever screening of The Dark Knight Rises. He knew this to be the case.

These were just a few of the hundreds of thoughts firing around Abed's mind. Abed's mind would never switch off. Not for anyone or anything. Well…He doesmake the exception for Michael Bay movies.

Oh movies. Films. Cinema. Abed had no greater love than that of motion pictures. There was no greater feeling than getting the right seat in the cinema (3 rows from the back, bang in the middle), there was no greater smell than fresh cinema popcorn, no greater sight than seeing a film projected on a screen so large so you could study every little detail meticulously…

At least this was what Abed believed. His love of cinema is unrivalled. In his years he has experienced many unstable things. His parents break-up, when his friendship with his first real friend Troy hit the rocks, the uncertain future of Greendale…Abed has experienced a lot. But film will always be the one stable thing in his life.

It turned out that this current period was actually quite stable across the board. The school year was over and the Greendale Seven were doing okay for a change. Britta had moved into Abed, Troy and Annie's apartment; Pierce and Shirley opened Shirley's Sandwiches, and Jeff was well on his way towards his final year at Greendale.

What better way to celebrate all this current stability than to all go and watch The Dark Knight Rises on opening night together. In costume, no less.

Abed wasn't usually one to share things, but ever since discovering he could share the experience of watching a movie with others and still be able to pay attention to the film, he liked having the company.

Plus, their local cinema did group deals on tickets so it worked out much cheaper.

This later proved to be irrelevant as Jeff eventually managed to snag Pierce's credit card without him knowing and guessing his PIN correctly (That is, if '6969' is really a guess, knowing Pierce…)

So now Pierce unwittingly funds the Study Group's cinematic adventures. Not that Pierce would ever know or care, he always had money coming out of everywhere on his person.

Abed smiled as he stood in the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. 3 years ago he had no friends at all. Now he had six of the greatest friends you could ever ask for. As he brushed his teeth he thought of how lucky he was, as he was well aware that he was different, special. To have so many people put up with him at the same time was thought to be impossible. Against the odds. Much like how one man thinks he can clean the streets of Gotham City.

Batman. Everything comes back to Batman. At least right now it does. For Abed at least. It was a wonder how he managed to allow his mind even a little space to think about himself and the Study Group with all the hype and the theories and the excitement and the expectations he had for the conclusion to the Batman saga.

As Abed finished rinsing his mouth he stood up straight. The Bat-Symbol was emblazoned on the chest of Abed's Batsuit. Abed chose not to put on the cowl until he left the apartment in case being Batman overwhelmed him.

He just knew that at some point he wouldn't be able to control the urge to act like Batman. Abed reflected on the moment a few weeks ago where they went to watch The Amazing Spider-Man and Troy came out of it with the desire to be Spider-Man. He knew it just isn't meant to be though.

Abed put his toothbrush away in the toothbrush racks Annie had labelled. In fact Annie labelled a lot of things in the bathroom. One would think it was to be cute and neat and organised, but in reality it was because Annie caught Troy trying to use her toothbrush to clean the brick they use to prop open the apartment door. All these months and the eBay auction still won't hit Troy's reserve of $60.

Batman. Abed's mind went back to Batman. The Groundhog Day loop of everything going back to Batman was one Abed could certainly live with. The time was swiftly approaching for him and the rest of the Study Group to meet outside the cinema. He, Troy, Britta and Annie planned to go down together, Jeff offered to pick up Shirley, and Pierce…Well Pierce still thought Adam West was Batman, so they weren't sure if he was aware of what was going on with tonight's plans.

Abed turned to his left. The cowl for his Batman costume rested on a stand, looking up at him.

"It's almost time." Abed said to himself, a smile forming. He picked up the cowl and went to put it on when the voice of Troy came from the living room.

"Hey Abed! Check it out!" Troy called, the same gleeful excitement in his voice as that the excitement echoing around Abed's mind.

Abed lowered the cowl in his hands and turned to the bathroom door. He put the cowl under his arm as he stepped out of the bathroom, making sure his cape fluttered as he swung round the corner to walk over to see Troy…


	2. Chapter 2

If Annie was to be completely honest she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Batman. She could appreciate how impressive the movies are as pieces of cinema, but she didn't love them as much as everyone else. That being said she was glad to be a part of Troy and Abed's re-watching of the Batman films in preparation for tonight. It was nice to be included when those two did things.

She always found it fun watching movies with those two, whatever the movie was. She was overjoyed when they listened to her suggestion for them to watch a Mark Ruffalo movie once, only to find out it was The Avengers that they would end up watching.

It wasn't so much that she didn't like action or comic book movies, Annie wasn't quite sure what it was…There was just something about movies like that she couldn't appreciate like Troy and Abed could.

Maybe it was because it sparked new obsessions in the two of them.

Post-Avengers watching saw Troy throw a hammer into the apartment wall while pretending to be Thor and Abed nearly shooting Britta with a bow and arrow while pretending to be Hawkeye.

And then there was The Amazing Spider-Man that led to Troy jump head-first into a wall and Abed trying to cut his arm off so he could re-grow a lizard one…

Sometimes Annie was annoyed at having to play babysitter to her friends, but she also felt good about herself because she got to help them and spend more time with them as they tried to fulfill their cinematic fantasies.

At least Batman will be different, Annie rationalised. She already knew of Abed's Batman obsession and after the whole Dark Knight DVD Debacle she's more than prepared for if Abed tries to be Batman again.

Annie smiled and hummed "Daybreak" as she brushed her hair getting ready for a night at the movies. It was going to be fun going down to the cinema with the Study Group all dressed up as Batman characters, Abed obviously leading the way as the Caped Crusader. Annie looked to the bed where her costume sat.

Ever since Britta moved in Annie felt much more comfortable in the place. Not that there was anything wrong with Troy and Abed or anything, it was just a matter of needing to have some girl-time.

Not that Annie and Britta could really have girl-time or girl-talk or girl-anything really, what with Britta being the person she is. But it was always good to have a refreshing break from running around keeping Troy and Abed in check.

It was also good to have Britta close because now she could easily borrow and lend clothes with someone, something that Annie never really had. This wasn't a common thing however, as Britta and Annie's clothing sense never really overlapped.

Unless it was for something like tonight of course. Britta was a good source for clothing for costumes, especially for tonight's Batman night with the Study Group. Annie decided she was going to dress as Catwoman. She knew could pull off a decent Anne Hathaway (If you add a few extra teeth) so all she really needed as all that leather. And where better to go for that than to Britta.

Annie stood up as she put her brush down on the table. She looked at herself in the mirror, clad in her usual purple cardigan and skirt. She blew air into her cheeks as she turned back and forth while looking into the mirror. With her hands on her hips she turned back to the bed to look at the leather Catwoman costume laid out on her duvet.

"Why did I sign up for this again?" She said to herself, only now considering how she'd look in this costume. Annie stepped over and picked up the outfit, holding it up to her body in the mirror. Sounds of hesitance escaped from her mouth as she played over the mental image of her wearing the costume in her head.

There was a knock at Annie's bedroom door as Annie continued battling with the idea of sticking with the costume.

"Yeah?" Annie asked as she compared her current clothing and the Catwoman costume.

"Annie?" Asked Britta on the other side of the door, "Are you ready yet?"

"Just a minute, Britta! Just need to put on my costume!" Annie replied, conceding the fact that she's going to have to wear the costume.

"Okay then, don't be too long!" Britta says.

Annie took a deep breath as she looked over the outfit.

"I am so glad I'm just going to be in a darkened movie theatre with this on" Annie said, as she put the costume back on the bed. She sighed. "The things I do for friendship."

And then she began to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Abed walked into the living room, cape swaying behind him, cowl under arm. Stood before him was Troy and Britta, both in costume. The two were in casual conversation before Troy noticed Abed as Batman coming towards them. Troy's face lit up and almost completely began to ignore Britta to welcome Abed.

"Abed! Look who I am!" Troy said excited. He gave Abed a spin to show off his costume. He was dressed as a cross between Two-Face and Lando Calrissian. He wore a suit made of two different suits put together while wearing an added moustache, blue cape and blaster.

"I still don't get it." Britta said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

Abed turned to Britta. "What can't you get? He's dressed as Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face.

Britta had no idea who Abed meant.

"Billy Dee Williams played Harvey Dent in the Tim Burton Batman movies and looked forward to playing Two-Face but never got to." Abed explained.

Nothing. Abed pointed to the moustache, cape and blaster to try and further explain.

"Billy Dee Williams also played Lando Calrissian in Star Wars?"

Still nothing.

"Star Wars?"

"Oh! Is that the one with Spock?" Britta finally said. Abed can't deal with trying to correct her tonight. Tonight was about Batman.

"I give up."

Troy came forwards. "Don't worry buddy, you're right. I'm the smoothest man from a galaxy far, far away." Troy said "But you better watch your ass because I'm two-faced and crazy."

Troy stared off into space to illustrate the crazy.

"Okay…" Britta said, looking at the two guys. "…I'm just gonna freshen up and see if Annie's ready to go, okay?"

Britta slowly walked away as Troy came back to earth to share the friendship handshake he does with Abed.

"Still look good as Batman, Abed." Troy notices. "Christian Bale would be proud."

They turned to look at the framed Dark Knight DVD signed by Christian Bale that was tragically stood on by Annie. Despite everything, "Abed is Batman now " never loses its relevance. Abed nodded and smiled as he looked at the DVD.

"Yeah. He would. And now we get to watch him one last time." The fact that Rises is the last film with Christian Bale's Batman hit the two of them. For a moment they looked down in mourning before Troy's face lights up again.

"I totally forgot! Look what I finally finished to go along with our Raiders of the Lost Ark model!" Troy said, walking over to the dinner table. Abed perked up, interested in what Troy had to show him.

"You finally finished the Death Star trench run model?" Abed asked and Troy nodded happily with a grin.

"Careful, I need to move it somewhere off this table, it's a bit heavier than I expected.

There it was. A model of the Death Star trench run from the first Star Wars movie. The real first Star Wars movie.

The fourth one.

There it was in all its glory, remade in model form. There were the X-Wings and the TIE Fighters and the turrets and everything. It was a thing of beauty.

"We must play with this as soon as we come back from Batman." Abed stated. Troy wasn't exactly going to disagree.

"Definitely! Can I be the Rebels first?" Troy asked, "I did do most of the work on it…"

Abed was too enamoured with the model to agree. "The fact you did most of the work is great kid," he said as he looked back to Troy "But don't get cocky."

Troy looked defeated, but he understood. "Oh okay…But I get to be them the next time!"

Abed smiled and stood up straight. "The next time."

Troy and Abed moved away from the model and back towards the middle of the apartment, ready to leave.

Britta passed the two of them as she went over to Annie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Annie said from the other side of the door.

"Annie? Are you ready yet?" Britta asked

"Just a minute, Britta! Just need to put on my costume!" Annie replied.

"Okay then, don't be too long!" Britta said.

Britta approached Troy and Abed again and it was only this time that Abed noticed what Britta was wearing.

"Errrm, Britta…What are you wearing?" Abed wondered, looking at her costume. It wasn't a Poison Ivy or a Harley Quinn or anything at all Batman-related for that matter.

"Oh!" Britta stood forwards, hands on hips as she presented her costume. "I'm Storm!"

Sure enough, Britta was Storm. She had the costume complete with the cape and wig; she was arguably a good Storm. But there was a problem with that.

"You can't be Storm." Abed said.

"Because I'm white? Abed! How can you be so racist?!" Britta said defensively.

"I'm not being racist."

"Good, because look at Troy!" Britta responded.

"He's Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face. That's not racist." Abed pointed out.

"You're the one being racist!" Troy added.

"Why can't I be Storm?" Britta wanted to know.

"Because she's an X-Man" Abed explained.

"An Ex-Man? She is a Woman you sexist pig!"

"What? No!" Troy said as he came forward. "Abed meant-"

"I know what he meant!" Britta said on her high-horse. "I'm going to go downstairs and wait in the car for you two to join me in the 21st century!"

In a huff Britta stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door. The Death Star model wobbled for a moment which put Abed and Troy on edge but it soon stopped moving. Troy looked over to the front door.

"I better see if she's okay." He said, worried. "We can't blame her for not knowing about where Storm is actually from."

"She's the worst." Abed said, shocked that someone couldn't differentiate DC heroes from Marvel heroes.

Troy reluctantly agreed with Abed. "Yeah. She should know better…" He said to Abed, before he turned back to where Britta left. "I'm gonna talk to her."

Troy moved over to the front door turned. "Wait for Annie to get ready and then we can all go down to the cinema and watch Batman." He smiled "I can't wait."

Abed nodded and gave Troy the thumbs up. Troy reached for his holster, pulling out his Star Wars blaster.

"Take my blaster. A black man dressed as a psychotic District Attorney slash intergalactic bad-ass with a blaster trying to calm down a white woman in a car at this time of night is just a recipe for disaster."

Troy tossed the blaster to Abed and closed the door behind him to go catch up with Britta.

"Britta?" Annie shouted from her room. Abed looked around. He was the only one left in the apartment with Annie.

"She's not here. But I am!" Abed replied.

"Oh. And Troy?" Annie asked.

"Just me!" Abed answered.

"Oh. Well…Can you help me out please?"

"Sure." Abed said. He walked to Annie's room, accidentally bumping the Death Star model on the way. Abed turned around trying to find a place to put Troy's blaster, ultimately opting to toss it onto the model. He opened the door to Annie's room and walked in, closing it behind him.

The dinner table creaked under the weight of the model and Troy's blaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Abed stepped into Annie's bedroom. It was not a place Abed was usually permitted inside, in fact the last time was when Annie kicked him out after filming her sleep. Apparently this was not a thing you can do.

The room welcomed him with the brightly coloured furniture and pictures of butterflies and other cute animals. Abed smiled as he looked over to the one movie poster Annie had: the poster for Charlie St. Cloud. Something Abed never really got. He did appreciate the fact that Annie had an interest in cinema, but she could do a lot better than that Zac Efron vehicle. Not that he had anything against Zac Efron. He was in Firefly, after all.

"Hello? A little help?" Annie called, and Abed shifted his attention back to her.

Annie stood before him clad completely in leather. Abed smiled as he instantly knew that Annie was going for Catwoman. However Annie could not smile at that very moment in time, as she was currently busy with a clothing malfunction.

She couldn't get her top completely over her head and was stuck. Her arms flailed as she kept trying to wiggle her costume on. Abed quickly leapt to the call, placing his Batman cowl on Annie's table.

"What are you trying to do?" Abed inquired.

"What does it look like? I'm stuck!" Annie wiggled. "How does Britta even get stuff like this on!"

"Okay hold still I have an idea." Abed said as he approached her.

"What are you-AHHHHHH!" Annie said as Abed tried to assist Annie, pulling her leather top down, trying to bring it over her head.

The two of them bounced around as Abed and Annie tried to at least get Annie's head through the top. They knock into her bedroom door that caused vibrations across the apartment. Soon Annie stopped Abed's efforts. Leather top still not over her head, she said:

"Did you think I hadn't tried that already?" Annie said. Abed tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Annie dressed as Catwoman with only the top of her head visible from out of her costume. Annie notices Abed's laughter. " Ugh, Abed!"

Abed slowly walked back over to Annie, certain he'd make a breakthrough this time.

"Okay, look. I'm sure we've loosened it up by now. Here." Abed gets a grip on the material. "Now, let's just ease it over your head together, see if that works."

Annie nodded. "Okay."

With their combined efforts the two of them slowly pull the top over Annie's head. They both smile and look at each other's outfits.

"Abed as Batman once again I see." Annie noted.

"And you make a very good Catwoman." Abed responded. "Julie Newmar?"

"Anne Hathaway." Annie replied, smiling.

Not enough teeth for Hathaway, but still impressive.

Abed nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Cool. Cool cool cool. Did you make it yourself?"

"It's mostly Britta's stuff actually." Annie explained. "Why she has half of this stuff though I don't know…"

Meanwhile in the other room the dining room table creaks under the weight of everything on top of it. A leg snaps, tipping over. The weight caused a model of Darth Vader's TIE Fighter to shoot across to Annie's bedroom door, sliding over the bolt on the outside with its force.

Back in Annie's bedroom the two of them turned at the sound and wondered what it was that caused the bang they heard against the door.

"What was that?" Annie asked.

"I don't know." Abed asked, looking curiously at the door.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for the film." Annie said with a smile as she picked up her Catwoman mask and walked towards the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie went to open the door. Nothing. The door rattled in place as she turned the door handle and tried to pull the door open.

"Hmm. That's weird." Annie reflected. She tried again, but the door remained closed. Abed stepped forwards.

"What's up?" Abed asked.

"The door." Annie answered, pulling at the door to try and open it to no avail. "It's stuck or something."

"Here, let me try." Abed said. Annie stepped out of the way as Abed took her place. He tried turning the door handle and pulling the door open but had no luck. "Not cool. Not cool not cool not cool."

"It's okay Abed, one of the guys will come back to see what's taking us so long." Annie said, seeing the bright side. Abed on the other hand could only see the negative.

"No, they're going to leave us because they'll be late for Batman." Abed said, pacing. He cast a glance at Annie's window. "The window." He walked over to it. "We'll take the fire exit."

Annie walked up to him to try and stop him. "Nuh-uh. No. We are not going down the fire escape. Not after last time."

"But Annie. Batman." Abed said, walking back into the bedroom.

"Batman can wait. We might miss this showing but we can always catch the next one!" Annie reasoned, trying to convince Abed away from doing something stupid.

"Batman…Can wait?…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Abed wailed with the pain reserved for reacting to Cougar Town being moved to mid-season and Daylight Savings Time.

He collapsed down onto Annie's floral bedspread, frozen. A broken bat. He was going to miss Batman. He was going to miss the midnight screening of the movie of the summer. It was too much. Abed went back into lockdown.

Annie observed Abed shutting himself off as he dropped onto her bed. This was not the first time she had seen Abed break, but she was still unprepared for it.

"Abed! Abed no!" Annie said, rushing to him. She sat down and put her arm around him to try and reassure him. "Oh…No…"

He's gone. He's switched to reserve power.

Annie looked around for her phone to try and call the others. She tried to call Troy and Britta downstairs but neither of them answered, so she tried Jeff.

"Hello?" Jeff answered on the first ring. He must have had the phone in his hands already as he texted…Someone. No-one ever knew who Jeff texted but this wasn't the time for Annie to try and ask, she had bigger fish to fry.

"Jeff! It's Abed! He's gone weird!" Annie babbled down the phone.

"What else is new?"

"Jeff! I don'tknow what to do!" Annie said as she looked at Abed, concerned. "He's completely shut down, he's going to miss Batman! You have to come over!"

"Annie, Johnny 5 will be fine, he can go watch Batman whenever he finally reboots. I have to go now; there are three girls in Spider-Man shirts that need to both learn to wear the appropriate attire for this movie, and my phone number."

"Jeff!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Ugh." Annie said, hanging up her phone. "Now what am I supposed to do?!"

She looked around her room looking for any way to save Abed's sanity. A way out, an escape route, a signal for help…Wait a minute! Batman can save him!

Batman can save him? Annie Edison, you are now officially insane.

No Annie! Look!

Annie turned to look at her table at the cowl for Abed's Batman costume.

Of course! Wait a minute, you're still having an inner-dialogue with yourself Annie. Are you sure you're not insane?

Shut up Other Annie! You're the reason I took all that Adderall in the first place. Now it's time for Irony-Free Annie to help Abed from being weird by turning him into Batman!

Trust me, they don't call you Irony-Free Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie rushed over to the table to pick up Abed's Batman cowl. As she did she slipped her Catwoman mask over her eyes. She stepped back around her bed to face Abed. Looking at the cowl Annie sighed and nodded.

"If this is the only way to get you back then I suppose it will have to do." Annie said. She slowly lowered the cowl onto Abed's head. Finally his Batsuit was complete.

And the urge to be Batman in the absence of Batman hits Abed at full force.

"I am the hero Abed deserves, but not the one he needs right now" Abed growled, channelling Batman.

"Ab-Errr…Batman! You made it!" Annie said, trying to slide into the role of Catwoman despite never being too familiar with Catwoman.

Abed as Batman shot up, looking Annie in the eyes. He eyed her up and down and stepped forwards.

"Catwoman! Fancy seeing you here!" Abed said, as if surprised by her presence. Annie rolled with it.

"Of course Batman! You've arrived in time to stop me do…cat…stuff…" Annie responded, indicating to her room as if they were on a rooftop.

"You're only being a nuisance Catwoman. I need to stop Bane!" Abed said, walking over to the bedroom window again. Annie wheeled around.

"No! Wait!" Annie said, rushing over to Abed, putting her hands on him to stop him. Abed spun around. Her hands slid around Abed. "Stay. Stay with me."

"You seductress Catwoman! Your feminine and feline charms won't work with me!" Abed stated.

"Ugh!" Annie gasped in protest for a moment before she went back into character. "W-what if they did?…" Her eyes softly gazed up at his as she tired to win him over with her big dough-eyes.

"Are you really trying to stop me in the pursuit of justice? To see this dark knight rise at midnight?"

"Maybe Batman should think more about the people he cares for and learn to make a compromise. There are many other times for the dark knight to rise." Annie argued. "But not many times the Bat can meet the Cat."

Abed considered this for a moment as he locked eyes with Annie. Their masks might have been able to conceal their faces, but their feelings were brought even closer to the surface.

"You make a fair point Catwoman."

"You're even fairer." Annie replied, the end of her sentence trailing into a whisper as she moved in closer, her breath playing across Abed's lips.

"Annie I-"

"No. Catwoman." Annie fell into playing the role as she began to kiss Abed. This was not the first time they had kissed under the pretence of being fictional characters, but this kiss was different. It was real. Annie knew Abed wasn't being Batman, he was being Abed. And that…Well that was better than anything.

Abed slipped his cowl off as they continued to tenderly kiss. He put his arms gently around Annie's body.

Geez he's a good kisser. Annie thought as they continued. It wasn't too far-fetched a notion. Abed watched a lot of movies, he was good at mimicry. He could easily echo other people's actions, so naturally he would be able to recreate a breath-taking cinematic kiss.

Abed slipped the mask off Annie's face as he continued to kiss her. It was obvious that this had gone beyond Annie's attempt to pick him up from the ruin of his Batman plans. Abed lost notions of space and time. For the first time he forgot about Batman and all his other obsessions with popular culture, revealing the one obsession he never allowed himself to indulge.

Annie.


	7. Chapter 7

A lot had time had passed since Troy and Britta went downstairs to the car. They did not realise just how much time had passed after their heated argument over comic book characters, racism and whether Andrew Garfield or Tobey Maguire was the better Peter Parker.

In fact, they were well into missing the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises when Jeff and Shirley showed up at the apartment. Jeff was dressed as Bruce Wayne (Naturally) while Shirley was dressed as The Joker.

The Study Group couldn't just go to watch the movie without Abed and Annie, especially with Abed being the biggest Batman fan ever. It just wouldn't be right. So instead they all went back up to the apartment to try and track the two of them down and see what happened.

They all tried to call their cells, but nothing was getting through. Inciting a mild panic, they ran up the stairs to look for signs of the two missing members of the Study Group, Troy leading the way.

As he entered the apartment first he shouted "Nooooooooooooooo!" which sparked the rest of the group to go "What happened?! What did you find?!"

Of course Troy was not at all referring to the fate of Abed or Annie but instead to that of the model of the Death Star trench run now half-destroyed on the dining room floor.

"I was going to play as the Rebels! I was going to make it all clear to blow this thing and go home!" Troy started to cry. "Why!"

Britta watched Troy's breakdown and took pity on him. She walked over and put her arm around his shoulders. "There there. We'll get you another Starship Enterprise."

Through his tears Troy said "Britta you're the worst! But I like you." He rested his head on her shoulder and continued to cry.

"We have the technology, we can rebuild it." Britta said to try and ease the pain.

Troy sobbed. "That's the Six-Million Dollar Man."

Jeff shook his head and walked forwards.

"Abed? Annie? Where are you?"

Meanwhile back in Annie's room Abed and Annie are finally brought to reality. They stop kissing and pull back from each other.

"Everyone's back." Abed said.

"What do we do?"

"We better ask them to get us out of here. Batman!" Abed said excited, moving over to the door.

"Oh…" Annie said, disappointed at how Abed had easily slipped back into his Batman obsession.

Abed turned and looked at Annie and took her hand and held it. He softly smiled.

"Cinema will always be my greatest love." Abed said before he kissed Annie's hand. "But you come a very close second." He stepped over to Annie's bedroom door to shout outside "We're in here! We can't seem to open the door!"

Annie stepped forward, unable to stop herself. "Abed I-"

Abed interrupted her before she could finish. "I know." And he put his Batman cowl back on.

From the other side of the room Jeff slid over the bolt that held Annie's bedroom door closed. He swung open the door to reveal Abed in full Batman costume.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jeff asked as Abed stepped out, cape flowing behind him. Annie followed Abed out of the room, still flushed at the recent experience. She put on her Catwoman mask to try and hide some of it.

"We…somehow got locked inside my room." Annie explained. "And with Abed completely shutting down I thought maybe by acting out some scenes together he'd snap out of it."

"Annie you haven't ever watched anything with Catwoman in." Jeff said.

"I-…Improvised." Annie replied and raised her head, leaving her room. She turned back to Jeff "Why did you even come back here?"

"We saw the Dean at the cinema." Jeff grimaced. "He was also dressed as Catwoman. But his tail was on his front."

The Study Group regrouped in the apartment, ready to leave and finally watch The Dark Knight Rises. They may have missed the first screening, but with the six of them not having any access to the Internet in that time they have lost nothing from the experience.

"Okay. Now. Are we all ready to go?" Jeff asked. "Good." He said, leaving the apartment followed by the others. Bruce Wayne, The Joker, Lando Calrissian as Two-Face and Storm moved on out of the apartment to head downstairs while Catwoman and Batman followed from behind.

Annie and Abed turned to look at each other and then back to the group. Annie slid her fingers between Abed's and held his hand. Smiling, the two of them followed the rest of the group.

"Hey, should we call Pierce?" Abed asked.

"No!" Replied the rest of them


End file.
